O amor nunca se perde
by Kaah Hyuuga
Summary: Depois de uma briga com Sakura, Sasuke ouve de seu Treinador que "o amor nunca se perde" será que isso é verdade? Será que ele vai conseguir reconquistá-la? SasuSaku #PrimeiraFic (A imagem da capa não me pertence. Encontrada no Google.)


_**Disclaimer:**_Naruto e todos os outros não me pertencem (infelizmente). Mas eu vou pegá-los emprestados temporariamente. =)

'_One__shot_

• O **amor **nunca se perde 

_- Uma FanFic de Kaah Hyuuga - _

"_..._

_- Já chega! Eu cansei Sasuke! Cansei!!! – berrou a garota de olhos esmeraldas que emanava um rio de lágrimas – Cansei dessa sua distância, da sua indiferença! Eu já aguentei demais!_

_- Mas, Sakura..._

_- Chega Sasuke! CHEGA! Acabou. – finalizou ela num soluço, antes de sair correndo pela rua quase deserta. "_

Acordou assustado, a imagem da última briga que tivera com a rosada ainda rondando sua mente. Já fazia uma semana desde que ela havia terminado o namoro, que durou aproximadamente sete meses, mesmo assim ela não saía de seus pensamentos.

"_Sete meses perfeitos!" _– pensou Sasuke ainda deitado em sua cama, olhando o teto

Ele ainda não acreditava que havia perdido a garota dos seus sonhos por um motivo tão idiota. Na verdade o motivo não era _nada _idiota. _Ele_ havia sido um _idiota_. Sakura estava com total razão quando reclamava da indiferença do rapaz. Em sete meses de namoro ele nunca havia dito o quanto gostava dela, o quanto ela era especial, o quanto ela iluminava os seus dias.

Lembrou-se – pela milésima vez naquela semana – o terrível dia em que eles terminaram

"_Fl__a__shb__a__ck __**On:**_

_Estavam deitados sob a sombra de uma frondosa árvore do parque, quando subitamente Sakura levantou um pouco seu rosto – o suficiente para olhar Sasuke nos olhos – e perguntou um pouco insegura:_

_- Sasuke, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? – ele olhou-a surpreso, para depois responder em tom de brincadeira_

_- Desde quando você tem que me pedir pra me perguntar alguma coisa?? É claro que pode né..._

_- Bom, é... você... você.._

_-_ _Eu...? – incentivou ele_

_Sakura suspirou fundo, reunindo coragem_

_- Você me ama Sasuke? – disparou num misto de insegurança e tristeza. Sasuke ficou surpreso com a pergunta_

_- Que tipo de pergunta é essa Sakura?_

_- Eu só quero saber... é que você, em tanto tempo de namoro, nunca me disse isso, mesmo que eu te diga sempre! Agora responde..._

_- Bem eu... er... – por algum motivo, ele simplesmente __não__ conseguia responder_

_- Por que é tão difícil pra você me dizer isso? _

_- Eu, eu não sei! – fitou o chão envergonhado por não conseguir dizer a garota mais especial do mundo que ele a amava_

_- Não sabe?! NÃO SABE?! – ela ficou de pé a frente dele, visivelmente decepcionada e irritada – Não sabe o quê? Não sabe por que não consegue se expressar, ou não sabe se me ama? – os olhos esmeraldas já se enchiam de lágrimas_

_- Sakura, eu... – ficou de pé ao de frente para ela, com a mesma expressão fria de sempre, achando aquela discussão completamente idiota e sem sentido – Que droga! O que você quer afinal? – começou a se irritar com aquilo_

_- Uma demonstração de carinho já seria um excelente começo! Eu quero escutar um "eu te amo", mas você é incapaz disso, não é Sasuke?! – ela estava descontrolada_

_- E pra quê dizer "eu te amo"? Eu tô aqui com você, não tô? Isso não é suficiente? – falou ainda com a voz indiferente, mas arrependeu-se no mesmo instante, quando viu as lágrimas finas saindo dos olhos arregalados da garota e riscando levemente seu rosto tristonho_

_- Não Sasuke, isso não é o suficiente! – respondeu com a voz embargada, depois de um tempo em silêncio. Pegou a sua bolsa e ia embora se não tivesse sido segurada pela mão forte do garoto_

_-Por que você vai embora?_

_- Me solta Sasuke!_

_- Eu não acredito que agente tá brigando por um motivo tão idiota!_

– _MOTIVO IDIOTA?? – berrou ela – Como você consegue ser assim, tão frio? – se desvencilhou da mão dele e continuou – Eu pensava que um dia você deixaria de ser tão indiferente, mas eu estava completamente errada! Você nunca vai mudar! Eu lamento por você! – deu as costas indo em direção a saída do parque_

_- Não vai embora Sakura, agente precisa conversar..._

_- Agente não precisa continuar com esse assunto tão _idiota_! – falou virando o pescoço para olhá-lo, no fundo ela ainda achava que ele fosse fazer alguma coisa pra acabar com aquela discussão horrível, dizer que a amava, para ficar tudo bem entre os dois._

_- O quê que aconteceu com você hein? Tudo isso por um simples "eu te amo"?!_

_Foi o fim para a Sakura. Toda a esperança que ela tinha se esvaiu. Sasuke não tinha mesmo jeito! Era uma pessoa inegavelmente fria. Chorou mais forte ao constatar que era o fim do namoro dos dois. Virou-se para ele e fitou-o, sentindo muito o que viria a fazer._

_- Já chega! Eu cansei Sasuke! Cansei!!! – berrou a garota de olhos esmeraldas que emanava um rio de lágrimas – Cansei dessa sua distância, da sua indiferença! Eu já aguentei de mais!_

_- Mas, Sakura..._

_- Chega Sasuke! CHEGA! Acabou. – finalizou ela num soluço, antes de sair correndo pela rua quase deserta_

_Fl__a__shb__a__ck __**Off **__"_

- _Eu_ é que fui um idiota, e não o motivo da briga! – murmurou levantando-se da cama e colocando o seu relógio de pulso – um presente dado por Sakura no segundo aniversário de namoro – que marcava três e cinqüenta e oito da manhã. Decidiu ir fazer um lanche na cozinha, sabia que, assim como em **todas **as noites da última semana, nessa, ele não iria mais conseguir dormir.

Desceu as escadas com a imagem de Sakura vagando sua cabeça. Sentia-se um lixo só de pensar que a tinha perdido.

•••

Na escola a vida de Sasuke não era nada fácil. Sempre que encontrava Sakura em algum corredor ela mudava o caminho para não cruzar com ele e evitava ao máximo um contato visual. Na terça-feira, dois dias após a briga, ele tentou falar com ela, mas ao vê-lo, Sakura saiu correndo entre os vários estudantes.

Nem o treino de basquete o estava ajudando. Geralmente, ele era sempre muito elogiado pelos colegas e pelo Treinador do time, Kakashi, por apresentar excelentes habilidades – o que lhe dava o "cargo" de melhor jogador e capitão do time do colégio Konoha e de "cestinha" do Campeonato Estudantil – entretanto, na última semana ele começou a errar passes e cestas que não erraria em outras circunstâncias, e sofreu várias faltas – coisa que também não acontecia com freqüência, devido ao corpo forte do moreno. Aos olhos atentos de Kakashi, isso não passou despercebido.

Ao fim do treino daquela sexta-feira, Naruto, outro jogador do time do Konoha e grande amigo de Sasuke, avisou a ele que Kakashi o estava esperando em seu escritório.

Sasuke já sabia o que Kakashi queria, era bem óbvio depois de um treino como aquele.

"_Droga! Mais essa agora..._" – pensou Sasuke, já batendo na porta do escritório do Treinador do Konoha.

- Pode entrar. – soou a voz firme de Kakashi do outro lado

Sasuke respirou fundo e entrou no pequeno escritório.

- Naruto me disse que você queria conversar comigo

- Sim Sasuke, sente-se

Sasuke sentou-se na confortável cadeira em frente à mesa do Treinador.

- Vamos direto ao assunto né?! Garota, família ou escola: qual dessas coisas está te incomodando Sasuke? – perguntou o Kakashi

- O quê?? – Sasuke ficou surpreso com aquela pergunta – Do que você está falando?!

- Sasuke, eu sou treinador de basquete desde antes de você nascer e toda vez que eu vejo um craque como você jogando como um novato do time reserva, só pode ser um desses três! Responda, qual deles?

- Garota – respondeu Sasuke, olhando o chão

Kakashi ficou bastante surpreso, das três opções, essa era a que achava a mais improvável. Sabia do namoro de Sasuke e Sakura e sabia também o quanto eles se gostavam.

- Sakura? – perguntou Kakashi ainda um pouco surpreso, Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça – Bom eu não sei o que aconteceu, já que vocês formavam um casal muito bonito, mas também não quero me meter. Mas isso está atrapalhando o seu jogo, e não posso admitir isso...

- Não vai acontecer de novo! Prometo...

- Eu espero! Mas, Sasuke, quero apenas que você saiba que esse ano é especial. Você pode conseguir uma bolsa na faculdade que você escolher. Concentre-se no que é importante. O resto depois se ajeita... – falou Kakashi num tom paternal

Sasuke sabia que Kakashi tinha total razão. Ele precisava se esquecer de Sakura e seguir em frente, mas ele não conseguia. Apesar de não dizer isso nunca, ele a amava!

- Você tem razão Kakashi! Eu vou esquecer que ela passou pela minha vida! – Sasuke falou triste

- Talvez isso não seja a coisa certa a fazer... Se você a ama, diga isso a ela...

- Eu não consigo! – respondeu Sasuke envergonhado – E também acho que a Sakura não gosta mais de mim... Nosso amor se perdeu.

- Você está enganado Sasuke. Se você acha que não vai adiantar mais dizer que a ama, diga a ela o quanto ela foi e é especial na sua vida, diga que a amou. Lembre-se de tudo que vocês viveram juntos... E nunca se esqueça de uma coisa: o amor nunca se perde! Agora pode ir.

Sasuke levantou-se sem contestar. As palavras de Kakashi pairavam na sua mente junto a inúmeras lembranças dos momentos ao lado de Sakura.

"_O amor nunca se perde_" – lembrou-se das palavras do Treinador – "_Talvez ele tenha razão_"

No caminho de volta pra casa, Sasuke imaginou se valeria à pena seguir os conselhos de Kakashi.

- Talvez realmente dê certo! Eu não tenho nada a perder mesmo... – murmurou Sasuke entrando em casa, estava decido a tentar reconquistar Sakura. Se ele não conseguisse, ao menos conseguiria esclarecer tudo...

•••

Cinco dias após decidir que iria de qualquer forma falar com Sakura e depois horas treinando na frente do espelho o que iria falar com ela, Sasuke iria colocar seu plano em prática.

Aquele, na opinião de Sasuke, era o dia perfeito para falar com Sakura. Era quarta-feira, e ele pretendia falar com ela após o jogo do Campeonato Estudantil, que aconteceria naquela noite. Sasuke sabia que, apesar de não ser mais Líder de Torcida, Sakura estaria lá. Ela adorava basquete e não perderia o jogo de hoje – que valia vaga na semifinal do campeonato – por nada.

Além disso, mesmo que Sakura pensasse em não ir ao jogo para não vê-lo, Sasuke havia pedido a Naruto que _implorasse_ para Sakura ir com a desculpa de que era um jogo muito importante pra ele, já que olheiros de várias faculdades estariam presentes. Segundo Naruto, como boa amiga que é Sakura disse que não deixaria de estar lá para dar forças ao amigo.

Sasuke não gostou muito de saber o quanto ela se importava com Naruto, sabia que o que eles tinham era uma amizade de irmãos e sabia também o quanto Naruto era apaixonado por Hinata – sua namorada –, mas mesmo assim sentia um pouco de ciúmes.

•••

Pouco antes do jogo, todos que estariam em quadra naquela noite estavam no vestiário e Sasuke era, com total certeza, o mais nervoso de todos. Não estava nervoso só pela partida, mas também pela conversa que teria com Sakura.

- Ei! Fica calmo... Você é um excelente jogador... Vai dar tudo certo... – falou Kakashi observando o semblante preocupado de Sasuke

- Obrigado Treinador!

Kakashi deu um sorriso e virou-se, indo em direção a porta que dava para a quadra.

- Kakashi – Sasuke chamou – Eu acho que você tinha razão. "_Ele_" nunca se perde...

Kakashi sorriu mais uma vez, entendendo o que Sasuke estava dizendo, e saiu do vestiário

•••

Ao fim da partida, Sasuke havia se destacado entre os demais jogadores – afinal, ele jogou excepcionalmente bem, a fim de mostrar aos olheiros das diversas Faculdades ali presentes, todo seu potencial; e para que Sakura pudesse notá-lo – sendo escolhido o melhor jogador da noite, que terminou com a vitória dos 'Wild Tigers' – time do colégio Konoha.

Depois da vitória, que levou o time para a semifinal, os jogadores e as _Cheerleaders _ainda estavam em quadra, enquanto a torcida continuava fazendo festa devido à excelente temporada dos 'Wild Tigers'. Mas nada disso importava para Sasuke, seus olhos negros estavam grudados nas arquibancadas, em busca de uma massa de cabelos róseos.

"_É nessas horas que eu agradeço por ter me apaixonado por uma 'rosada'! Seria mais difícil de achar se ela fosse loira..._" – pensou Sasuke e sorriu ao se lembrar dos cabelos rosa que exalavam o perfume de cerejeira que ele tanto gostava – "_Achei ela_!" – _gritou_ em seu pensamento e saiu em disparada para o local onde a garota estava gritando e comemorando com o resto da torcida.

Quando Sasuke estava bem perto de Sakura, foi que ela o percebeu. A garota tentou sair correndo, mas não pôde ir tão rápido quanto queria, as arquibancadas estavam cheias demais. No momento em que ela alcançou a pequena escada que dava acesso à saída da quadra, Sakura sentiu seu braço ser puxado com força – embora não a machucasse – e foi forçada a olhar nos olhos daquele que a segurava – que ela, com um pouco de pesar, já imaginava quem seria.

- Eu preciso fala com você Sakura! – falou Sasuke, olhando no fundo daqueles olhos esmeraldas

- O que você quer? – Sakura indagou, desviando os olhos e tentando se desvencilhar do rapaz

- Quero esclarecer algumas coisas entre nós...

- "_Entre nós_"?! – perguntou novamente a garota – Como assim "_entre nós_"?

- Eu só queria acabar com aquela questão de expressar sentimentos e tal --

- "_Aquela questão de expressar sentimentos_" – interrompeu Sakura sarcástica, estava começando a se interessar pela conversa, mas não demonstraria isso a ele

- Droga Sakura! Você não me escuta... Que saco... Me deixa falar, ok?! Depois você dá sua crise irônica e --

- Você é muito mal educado Sasuke! – gritou a garota irritada

- Ok... Desculpa Sakura... – disse Sasuke segurando-a pelos ombros na tentativa de acalmá-la – Mas me escuta tá bom? **Só** me escuta.

Sakura acenou com a cabeça em sinal de concordância. Sasuke respirou fundo antes de tentar falar. Aquela era a hora!

- Vamos lá... O que eu queria dizer é que... – "_Droga Sasuke! Fala logo... Antes que ela desista..._" – pensou – Bem é...

- Estou ouvindo Sasuke. – interrompeu-o novamente com ironia

- A questão é que eugostomuitodevocêSakura! – Sasuke disparou num único suspiro

- O quê?! – perguntou Sakura sem entender nada – Você pode repetir a parte que vem depois de "a questão é que..."?

Sasuke respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando se acalmar.

"_Se acalma Sasuke! Vai ficar tudo bem! Coragem!_" – pensou o garoto incentivando a si mesmo

- Sakura – começou ele, e respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de continuar –, desde aquele dia no parque, quando nós brigamos e você, bom você terminou comigo eu não paro de pensar em você... de pensar em nós... – fez uma pausa, reunindo mais coragem e esperando ouvir algo de Sakura, mas diante do silêncio dela, continuou – você é muito especial Sakura! De verdade... Você iluminava meus dias. E, de alguma forma, fazia tudo ficar perfeito com um simples sorriso...

- Sasuke... – Sakura sussurrou inegavelmente surpresa, mas Sasuke fez um sinal com a mão que pedia silenciosamente que ela esperasse ele terminar de falar

- Qualquer cara_ normal_ moveria céus e terras pra ter ao seu lado alguém como você. E _eu _tinha tudo isso, mas consegui ser idiota o suficiente para te perder. Eu sinto muito, mesmo!

E, mesmo que você **não me ame mais**, eu espero que você possa me perdoar por nunca ter dito o quanto eu gostava, não, o quanto eu _**gosto**_ de você. Desculpa pela demora: _eu te amo_!

Sasuke deu as costas para garota – que o encarava completamente surpresa – e saiu em meio aos alunos que ainda comemoravam. Tinha dito tudo o que precisava, mas sabia que era realmente o fim do relacionamento deles.

- Sasuke... – gritou a garota de cabelos róseos que andava rapidamente entre as pessoas – Sasuke espera... – completou chegando mais perto. Fitou os olhos ônix do moreno a sua frente e sorriu – Eu não me lembro de ter dito que não te amava... – Sasuke sorriu e abraçou-a forte – Eu _ainda_ te amo Sasuke Uchiha...

Soltou-a do abraço e olhou novamente os olhos esmeraldas da garota. Sorriu involuntariamente ao perceber que havia recuperado-a.

- Eu _**sempre**_ vou te amar Sakura Haruno! – e dizendo isso colou seus lábios nos dela. Um beijo cheio de saudade e carinho. Separaram-se pouco depois em busca de ar

- Você mudou Sasuke! Estou orgulhosa...

- Isso quer dizer que você me perdoou? – indagou Sasuke com falsa confusão

Sakura tomou seus lábios em mais um beijo apaixonado.

- Isso responde sua pergunta? – Sakura falou rindo

- Acho que vou precisar de mais alguns desses pra entender... – Sasuke riu também

Quando ia beijá-la novamente ouviu uma voz irritantemente conhecida chamar seu nome. Virou-se para olhar o dono da voz e viu que tinha razão. O dono da voz era _mesmo_ irritante. _Naruto _acenava alegremente chamando Sasuke e Sakura para se juntar a ele e Hinata.

- Devem estar indo comemorar! Vamos lá... – falou Sakura sorrindo

Quando Sasuke e Sakura chegaram onde Hinata e Naruto estavam, a garota de orbes perolados sorriu timidamente, como se pedisse desculpas por seu namorado ter atrapalhado o momento de reconciliação do casal. Naruto pareceu não perceber nada, mas estava feliz pelos amigos.

- Agente vai num restaurante aqui perto... pra comemorar a nossa vitória! Vocês poderiam ir junto, já que agora ta tudo bem entre vocês... – convidou Naruto, mal contendo seu entusiasmo

-Por mim tudo bem – disse Sakura encarando Sasuke, a espera da resposta que ele daria

- Tá bom... A noite hoje merece mesmo uma comemoração! – respondeu por fim olhando fixamente Sakura e beijando-a logo em seguida

Naruto, embalado pelo romantismo do casal de amigos a sua frente, beijou Hinata, que retribuiu timidamente o gesto de carinho do namorado.

- Vamos?! – chamou Sasuke quando se separou de Sakura

- Sim – responderam os outros três em uníssono.

Quando estavam quase na saída da quadra, passaram pelo Treinador Kakashi, que sorriu para Sasuke o vê-lo abraçado a Sakura.

Sasuke sorriu em resposta. Sabia que se estava junto de Sakura novamente, era, em parte, graças a Kakashi.

"_Ele realmente tinha razão... O amor nunca se perde... Obrigado Treinador!_"

•••

**Ai gentee... To tão feliiiiiiiiiiz!!! =D**

**Minha primeira fic! *-***

**Eepero que gostem! E deixem reviews please! Nem que sejaa pra me matarem... **

**Kissus for you!**

**Kaah Hyuuga**


End file.
